


Gee It's Great You're Back Home

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Almost Sex, Cock-Blocked By A 4 Year Old, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Protective Kara Danvers, This will make a lot more sense if you do, You’ll want to read the other parts first, at least from American tune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “if this was our first time, that would not have been a good start” Lena was inches from her face, her pupils wide and Kara felt like she would fall into them, never to come back out.“good thing you're already in love with me” Kara whispered, Lena moved in another inch, her lips brushing against Kara’s own.“You have no idea” Lena whispered back into her lipsLena comes home from a business trip
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 30
Kudos: 187





	Gee It's Great You're Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts).



> kinda based off keep the customer satisfied by simon and garfunkel but like not really at all. i have so many of their songs stuck in my head now. i like know the words by heart. i have gotten a whole outline ready for this series and did i say 15 more? i meant 21 and counting. when i first got thsi idea, it was gonna be two not even linked fics now its gonna be like 40 long. lol someone take my laptop away, i just cant let this version of supercorp go. anyway, the moment i personally have been waiting for! supercorp endgame folks. this one started off as one thing in my head and it just ran away. the song its based off of was meant to be more important but since ive made so many of these, it seems i dont really need them anymore. the songs were supposed to set like an outline for me to write around because i thought it would help my writing and it seems to have worked. i might take a little break again because i noticed i can barely read this with my old glasses and my new ones come in in like a little less then a week. we'll see if maybe im just tired or something. 
> 
> anyway, thank you for all the sweet sweet comments full of niceness and advice, i live off them and it does help my motivation to get this out and to you guys so by all means, keep em coming! shout out to mercy_fo who has become my main source of motivation to get this done!! youre a real one. i hope you folks like this one like i did writing it! until next time friends!!!!

It was late evening, the sun beginning to set as Kara and Zorel sat on their front porch. It took all of Kara’s power to get the boy to put shoes on in his excitement. Lena would not be happy when she drove up, Zorel not wearing a sweater in the nippy air.

To combat the stubbornness that she wanted to say came from Lena (though she knew it was from her), she held him in her lap, arms tightly coiled around the squirming boy.

_Gosh he doesn’t stop sometimes_ Kara thought exasperated. She felt sorry for her own mother as she struggled to control the 4-year-old.

_Was I like this?_ Kara vowed to call both her mothers and apologize till she turned blue in the face. Motherhood was hard and Kara went from having no children to one energy in human form. Lena must have really gone through it while she was gone.

The boy wiggled in her grasp, looking for any opening in which to break free. Lucky for everyone, he shouldn’t get powers till later. Clark didn’t get them till he was closer to ten so maybe they would get just as lucky. Jonathan still didn’t have his either which was a good sign.

There hadn’t been half-Kryptonian children on Earth before, so they were literal guinea-pigs.

Zorel quit his moving and turned his head straight up, the back of his head hitting Kara’s chest. If she was a regular human, it most likely would have hurt. She would have to talk about that with him soon. A Kryptonian has no room to be careless with their strength.

Looking down, she saw a deep frown on his face, his body going lip-noodle in her arms as he groaned.

“is she almost here?” he groaned, kicking his feet for effect.

Kara knew this would be tough. Lena explained how the two of them hadn’t been apart for more then a day before this. Now with Lena being gone for almost 2 weeks? That was certainly pushing it. Lena hoped that he would be so happy to have Kara, he wouldn’t be as hurt. She also wanted the two of them to spend alone time together, which was why she agreed to go in the first place.

Kara could say that the mission was a success. She felt like she was really getting the hang of this whole parenting thing. There was a learning curve of course but she had help. Lena left her a chart and list of things he likes.

The chart told her when to wake him up during the week and on weekends. Even when to insist on naps. It told her when he got out of school and what his bedtime was. She wasn’t surprised to see he also had scheduled tv times as well. Lena had given lectures on the effects of television on young children so of course she would practice what she preached.

Kara played with her unhappy son’s hair and looked down the road.

“she should be here any minute now. Don’t worry” Kara continued to run her fingers through his hair as they waited. The sun was now fully down and even she was feeling impatient.

While she loved her uninterrupted mother son time with her mini-me, she too missed Lena. In the few days since their phone call, Kara had gotten a ring for her. It was a simple band with a diamond on it. Nothing too fancy but nothing to scoff at either. As she thought of it now, it burned a metaphorical hole in her sock drawer.

Lena was a billionaire going on trillionaire, what could Kara get her with her meager savings that Lena couldn’t buy a hundred times over? Together they could pick out wedding rings and those could be as expensive or fancy, both, or even neither.

Kara knew marriage was just paper and tax benefits, but she wanted the fact to be undeniable. She was Lena’s as long as the woman would have her. They already made their promises to each other, but she wanted to prove that there was no room for questions.

She married Lena thousands of times over in her head. In every scenario, she got down on one knee and prayed to Rao Lena said yes.

She wasn’t sure just yet how she wanted to propose but she knew it had to be nice. Maybe she would even have Zorel help her. Or they could go to a nice restaurant and Kara would dust off one of her suits that hadn’t gotten used in years. She wondered if Lena still had that red dress, the one she wore to their first gala as a couple.

Kara felt hot under the collar at the thought of that red dress. Sex had been a new step in their relationship when they accidentally made Zorel. Then Kara died and the exploration went no further. They hadn’t been intimate since she came back.

Maybe they were still nervous of jumping that hurdle. To her, sex with Lena was still uncharted territory.

Call her Marco Polo though as she was just longing to discover all that that aspect of their life had to offer.

Kara could hear an approaching car. She spotted a black Tesla making its way down their street, slowing as it got closer to the house. Using her X-ray vision, Kara spotted Lena. She was moving back and forth, looking through her closed window in what seemed like impatience.

Kara stood up with Zorel in her arms. she began to wave and Zorel got the hint. He went back to his wiggling technique, slipping out of Kara’s arms and walked over to their driveway. The little boy hopped in place as the car pulled slowly into the driveway.

From her spot, Kara could see a fuzzy slipper covered foot come out the car and touch the ground. Zorel dove into the passenger side door and Kara could hear a muted ‘oof!’ from their direction.

“Zorel honey, I can’t get out when you're on me like that” a smooth voice told the small boy. Kara melted at the sound of Lena in person.

Zorel crawled out of the car, Lena following soon after dressed in sweatpants and a Kara’s National City University pullover. Every single time Kara saw the beautiful brunette, she was stunned.

It didn’t matter if they just woke up, if Lena wore makeup or no makeup. She didn’t care when Lena had drool on her cheek from always sleeping with her mouth a little open or that her hair could be unmanageable after a shower. Lena was always gorgeous and always would be in her eyes.

Lena walked over, her driver moving to take her luggage out the back. Zorel skipped beside her, Lena loosely holding his hand. She walked right up to Kara and put her other arm around her neck.

Kara took in the smell of her shampoo, the feel of the worn sweater soft on her skin.

“we missed you” she mumbled into Lena’s neck. She felt and heard Lena ‘mmhm’, the vibration comforting her.

“I missed you guys too” Lena pulled back and put her hand on Kara’s cheek. She smiled and leaned in, capturing Kara’s lips in a kiss. Kara was sure she would forever be a prisoner to the other woman’s lips for all eternity.

They were stopped when Zorel tugged on Kara’s hand. She gazed down and almost laughed. Zorel had his arms crossed against his chest, a look of disapproval on his usually content face. The fact he had to almost look straight up adding to the comical effect it had on her.

“quit hogging my mommy, Jeju” the boy ordered. Lena cooed and picked him up, a shocked Kara helplessly standing on their crisp lawn as the pair made their way inside. Lena turned her head and smirked at her.

“could you be a darling and grab my bags?” she asked in that innocent tone she used when trying to convince Kara to do something. It worked every time and Kara knew this was no exception.

Kara grumbled to herself as she went to the car. She thanked the driver and the man left soon after. Kara took the chance to use her powers and grabbed all the bags at once. Walking into the house with her arms full, she could hear Zorel and Lena in another part of the house.

She set the bags down and shut the door behind her, hurrying to find out what her family was up to. She followed the voices to Zorel’s bedroom. Lena was on the bed as Zorel showed off his new reading skills.

Kara leaned against the doorframe watching the two of them, Zorel steadily making his way through Green Eggs and Ham. Lena listened on with a big grin.

Kara continued to watch as Zorel finished, slamming the book closed and looking up at his mother for her approval. Lena pulled him in for a hug and kissed the top of his head.

“you did great baby! I'm so proud of you!” Lena squeezed Zorel, the boy giggling in his mother’s grasp.

“I say that calls for a celebration” Kara interjected from her spot in the doorway. Lena nodded along, jumping up from the bed.

“I say we have some ice cream before bed” Kara was astounded that Lena would suggest something so sugary at such a late time at night.

Zorel did not look this gift horse in the mouth though, pumping his fists and running through the hallway and into the kitchen. Kara waited for Lena and the two walked arm in arm to where their son was excitedly dancing in place.

The two parents worked like a well-oiled machine. Lena worked on getting bowls while Kara grabbed the ice cream and utensils. Kara thought how incredible it was, that they had been apart for years, yet they were still unbelievably synced.

Kara cheated time, using her heat vision to heat up a metal spoon and scoop out ice cream easily. She may have overdone it as the ice cream began to melt, using her superspeed to get it into the bowls before it turned to soup.

The family talked and ate their snack. Zorel had a lot to tell his mother, she missed two episodes of blue’s clues that needed to be explained, and she missed when they went to Alex and Kelly’s house for dinner, among so many other things.

Kara was surprised when the child began to rub his eyes and yawn, forcing himself to keep talking. Lena picked him up and set him in Kara’s lap. Kara looked at her confused, Lena mouthing ‘watch’ to her.

She reached over and began to use her fingers to gently usher Zorel’s eyelids down. The boy was helpless to the pull of sleep now, curling up in Kara’s lap and holding onto her shirt. He had ice cream on his hands, but Kara could let it go, the sight of her son peacefully and oh so adorably sleeping in her lap was worth more than her thrift store shirt.

She stood up, followed closely by Lena. Kara decided to hover above the ground in a bid to avoid moving him around too much and waking him up. She came back to the ground when they reached his bed, setting him down as slowly as possible.

She looked on in amazement. They made _that. They did!_ She reluctantly pulled her eyes away and covered him up with the red and blue comforter on his bed. She kissed his cheek and backed away, once again sucked in by the gravitational pull of his utter cuteness.

Lena put her head on Kara’s shoulder, her arms coming around her waist.

“we did good” Lena’s voice was quiet, knowing full well Kara would be able to understand her easily. Kara didn’t trust her voice to be the same, just nodding her head. The two slowly made their way out of the little bedroom, closing the door behind them.

They talked once they were in the kitchen, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hear them now. Kara began to rinse their dishes as Lena leaned against their kitchen counter, intently watching.

“that was a neat trick. Would’ve been handy to know while you were gone” Kara began to wash the dishes; her soapy hands moving quickly to finish and spend time with the love of her life.

“yeah sorry about that. Believe it or not, I forgot” Lena took a rag from a hook by the sink and began drying the dishes.

“what? The highly organized Lena Luthor forgot something? Not true” Kara faked an appalled voice, her smile going from ear to ear.

It really was good to have Lena back. The other woman sighed in a clearly exaggerated way, putting a bowl back in the cupboard with the others. They continued their teamwork till Kara thought of another thing to talk about.

“how did your trip go?” Kara watched as Lena groaned.

“I hate those things so much. So many people to please who just slander me behind my back, I always have to be one step ahead” Lena sighed.

“and there is literally no way to keep them satisfied.” Lena was talking faster, her heart rate going up if Kara’s ears were to be trusted.

“and they don’t just talk about the whole Luthor thing either” Lena looked mad. Kara was on the receiving end of that look a few times and almost pitied the people who pissed off Lena.

Almost.

“oh?” Kara inquired, trying to get Lena to let it out.

“they talk about you. Rumors like you left because I cheated or were just using me among many terrible names” Lena watched her continue to wash, waiting for more dishes to dry and put away.

“I wonder if those types of conservative folks know they use words that aren’t in their bible” Kara put another dish in the rack, Lena moving to dry it.

“it doesn’t matter now. It just feels so good to be home. I'm where I wanted to be the whole time I was gone” Kara looked over to the woman, who was smiling as she wiped off the water with her trusty rag.

Kara was glad to be reassured, Lena wanted to be home as badly as they wanted her to be.

Kara had wanted to be with Lena all week, so she looked for any and all topics to talk about.

“I thought you wouldn’t want Zorel to have sugar before bed. How hyper he can be, I assumed that was a big no no” Kara commented as she dried off her hands, mimicking Lena’s stance and leaning against the sink.

“no not really. He may not have powers yet, but his metabolism is much higher than a regular child his age.” Lena answered nonchalantly, having already put the final dish away and closed the cupboard door. Lena turned her head to Kara and shrugged.

“he burned through it all while talking to us.” Lena moved in, getting close and looking up at Kara’s face.

“he’s going to be out for the rest of the night, and I had an idea what we could do for the rest of ours” Lena smirked, her eyes brow raised in the way Kara loved with a burning passion.

Kara thought she would answer smoothly, had imagined that was the way it would all go down when they finally did _it_ again. That is not what happened.

“yeah” she answered in a high pitch voice. Lena’s face turned from seduction to humor. She shook her head and put her arms around Kara’s neck, bodies molded together.

“if this was our first time, that would not have been a good start” Lena was inches from her face, her pupils wide and Kara felt like she would fall into them, never to come back out.

“good thing you're already in love with me” Kara whispered, Lena moved in another inch, her lips brushing against Kara’s own.

“You have no idea” Lena whispered back into her lips, finally closing the gap between them. It was all downhill from there.

Kara swiftly picked her up by the back of her legs, Lena immediately wrapping them around Kara’s waist. They continued kissing as they clumsily made their way to the bedroom.

Kara closed the door behind her, accidently pulling the handle with her. It was ignored, there were far more important things happening.

Kara walked until her knees bumped against the mattress. She gently moved to set Lena down and moved her mouth from Lena’s lips to look in appreciation. Kara eyed Lena’s neck and relocated her efforts. Lena’s fingers tangled into her hair, lightly tugging as she worked.

Kara was overcome with emotions. Lena was here, they were about to have sex and she wanted to marry her so badly.

“marry me” Kara thought she said that in her head but when Lena’s head snapped down to look at her, her legs moving from their spot around Kara’s waist to sit on the bed, Kara knew.

“did I say that out loud?” she said into Lena’s neck. The brunettes nodded and Kara wanted to kick herself.

_Well, so much for planning._

Kara sat back on her knees between Lena’s legs, taking a deep breath.

“I hadn’t fully planned everything yet. I wasn’t sure how I wanted to ask or when would be the perfect time” Kara looked at Lena’s face. She wasn’t judging, that was obvious. Kara hoped she was speechless out of excitement, not because she didn’t want Kara to ask.

“I'm really out of words right now but Lena Luthor, I love you. I love you; I love our son and this life we have together.” Kara took one of Lena’s hands into her own, watching it instead of Lena’s face.

“I couldn’t imagine a better way to live my life then with you.” Kara kept her eyes on Lena’s hand, oddly scared to look up. She didn’t have the choice when Lena turned her face up with a finger.

Kara was met with glossy eyes, Lena smiling through her tears.

“did you really think I would say no?” Lena dragged her thumb across Kara’s chin and Kara felt loved by the simple gesture. She remembered she was missing something though. She got up from the bed and ripped open her sock drawer. Lena watched her as she threw pairs of socks across the room in her search.

“I’ve got a ring just let me...” Kara told Lena over her shoulder, punctuating her unfinished sentence with a pair of blue socks with puppies on them nailing Lena in the face.

Lena didn’t let it get to her, just picking the pair up and throwing them aside.

“ah ha!” Kara held up a small, blue velvet box. She turned around and moved to the edge of the bed. Lena scooted over, her legs dangling over the side. She watched carefully as Kara cleared her throat. She got on one knee and held the box open in front of her.

“Lena Luthor, will you marry me?” Kara asked confidently, her eyes not moving from Lena.

“yes” it was simple answer, but Kara realized for them, it was simple question.

She took the ring out of its box, throwing it behind her to join the socks scattered around their bedroom. She slipped it onto Lena’s ring finger, contemplating just how _right_ it looked there.

Lena took her hand from Kara’s and stared at the ring. A tear slipped down her cheek.

“its beautiful Kara.” Lena cupped her cheek.

“you're beautiful” she leaned in once again and kissed her. Kara knew that every kiss from Lena would be the best kiss of her life so far but this one would always be special.

“how bout we finish what you started?” Lena pulled Kara up by the collar of her shirt, pulling her over her body and onto the bed.

They began to kiss again but there was a crash and the sound of something breaking.

“Mommy! Jeju!” when they heard the cries of their son, they both moved off the bed and ran to the source of the noise. Kara was confused as it came from the bathroom.

Kara pulled the door off its hinges and was ready to fight whatever dared to come into her home and scare her son. What she found just brought more questions.

Zorel stood in the middle of the bathroom, a chunk of the porcelain sink in his hands, bright red blood staining them and his clothes. He was crying and screaming, his hand dripping blood on the rug beneath his feet.

Kara wondered how it was possible he could have one superpower but not another. Zorel’s cries told her to leave the scientific questions for later.

Lena ran into action, turning his head away as Kara moved to cover the hand. She loosely wrapped a towel around it and held it up above his head.

“Lena, we’re gonna have to take him to the hospital for stiches” Kara was used to these kinds of things, no stranger to blood, but seeing her son bleeding was another story.

“maybe to the DEO. He broke the sink but hurt his hand. That’s not how it should work” Lena was trying so hard not to panic, to keep her son calm but it was a difficult task.

Lena comforted Zorel as Kara picked him up, making her way out the house. She did her best to offer soothing words to the little boy, but it wasn’t working as well as she hoped. He continued screaming, snot and drool falling from his face and onto Kara’s shirt.

Lena grabbed the car keys on their way out and unlocked the car doors. She grabbed shoes for her and Kara and ran. Krypto watched them in confusion from his bed, one ear flopped over. The other was straight up at attention. 

he tried to follow but Lena couldn’t allow it, apologizing as she closed the front door on him and locked it. 

Kara got in the front seat holding Zorel close. He was still crying intensely, his voice sounding hoarse.

When Lena pulled out the driveway, she looked to Kara. Kara wondered if they were thinking the same thing.

_Never a dull moment at the Danvers house._

* * *

Zorel finally stopped crying after Alex gave him a sedative. His hand was stitched up and wrapped, the pieces of sink thrown in the trash. He was asleep on Kara’s shoulder, her other arm holding Lena as she too had cried the minute Zorel could no longer hear her.

Alex assured them that his powers were not fully manifested yet, they should just come in brief swings for a few more years, enough time to prepare him. The parents calmed down at that, glad he wouldn’t have to go through the full ordeal just yet.

Alex watched them, her fingers running through her nephew’s hair. Her eyes wandered to the ring on Lena’s finger, one she knew wasn’t there before.

“congratulations?” Alex watched as they looked at her and begrudgingly laughed. A short one, the kind you would miss unless you were paying attention.

“thanks” Lena said through her tears.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear
> 
> side note, didnt know you could make horizontal lines here, the game has been changed.


End file.
